


Blinx: the Mentor and the Protege

by StarMaverick



Category: Blinx (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship, Mentor/Protégé, More tba soon, hangout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMaverick/pseuds/StarMaverick
Summary: Aniki had known Blinx ever since he is just a kitten. Aniki thought he had known the younger feline until when Blinx went into his office one day.A two-shot story that takes forces on the relationship between Blinx and Aniki(aka the Technician),  Might change the Summary later. (Update on Chapter 1)
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN// Update to fix some grammar and spelling errors in Chapter 2 that I failed to notice. The story should have been a bit better now.

Ever since he was a kid, Aniki thought the Time Sweepers were the most exciting thing to become in all of Mavistac, possibly even the entire world. The Sweepers often traveled to a multitude of worlds in which the geographical regions had never been witnessed by most of the homeworld’s residents. On top of that, they could manipulate time like they were some sort of superheroes. It’s no wonder that Aniki’s dream ever since he learned of the Time Factory was to become a Time Sweeper one day. He considered the Sweepers of his childhood days to be his role models. He often read every Sweeper-related newspaper and magazine article that he could find to know the recent scoops about them and chat with one of his school teachers (who happened to be an ex-Sweeper) about the Time Factory and its staff. The many action-packed stories of the teacher’s days as Sweeper only made his desire to become a Sweeper skyrocket

Twenty years forward in the timeline, Aniki is just entering his thirties, a fully-fledged Sweeper high-ranking enough leading his own team. He should’ve been happy with the fact that his dream had come true. However, ever since he had been promoted and had started his own team, he had started spending more time writing out many reports of training regimes, performance reports of his team, and mission briefs to the higher-ups of the facility than actually being out in the field during the mission. Looking into so much paperwork had become such an eyesore for him.

So much of what his old teacher told him about being a Sweeper didn’t match up--it‘s likely that he had Embellish little when he told his stories to him to make it sound like being a Sweeper was more exciting than it actually was.

Aniki sighs a bit in his chair. It’s not all bad, being the leader of his own squad and an S-rank Sweeper, despite it being quite a chore filling out the reports after every activity his team had been in. The gray feline is quite well known in the Time Factory as a skillful leader. The administrators had trusted him and his team to carry out important assignments plenty of times before, keeping him busy and out of the office a lot more than the average Sweeper leader, even if that alone had him doing extra reports on the results of the assignments. But at least the higher-ups were kind enough to allow him to take a rest for the night before returning back to his office. 

The Sweeper continued to write out reports in his office for a while. An hour or two had passed. He paused for a bit before continuing his work. He had focused so much on his work that he hadn’t noticed a certain orange-furred feline that had entered his office. The orange cat in question wore a casual outfit instead of his uniform, and his right ear had been pierced. His casual get-up indicated that he was off-duty for the time being. 

“Hey Aniki.” The gray Sweeper snapped out of his concentration and looked up at the orange Sweeper. 

“Oh, hello. What do you want, Blinx?” he asked.

“Nothing,” answered Blinx. He smiled, taking a seat in the chair that is set in front of Aniki’s desk. “Just looking to kill time.” 

Aniki sighed again. Since today was Blinx’s day off, the older feline thought that his most stubborn subordinate would have had better things to do than unexpectedly walk into his mentor’s office. But of course, even after all those years knowing Blinx ever since he was a kid, Aniki still didn’t quite fully understand Blinx’s odd personality. 

“My hands are kind of full at the moment, Blinx,” Aniki said, leaning back in his chair. “You don’t have somewhere else to be?” 

Blinx leans forward to his mentor. “Well, I am here to tell you something, actually,” the orange-furred Sweeper said. “I don’t know how to say it, but I notice you haven’t been yourself the last few days.” 

Upon hearing the younger feline’s words, Aniki became surprised at Blinx for noticing something unusual with him. He thought no one would notice it until now. But of course, given that Blinx was his pupil, he should have expected Blinx to start noticing something was off about him. 

“Ah. I guess you’re right after all,” the mentor stood up as he admits it. There was no need to lie to Blinx. “But trust me, when you’re rising through the ranks, you’re bound to have stress after so much paperwork,” Aniki said as he looked through the windows behind his desk.

“But still. The reports are important to the administrators. You know they can give Sweepers hell for not filing their reports,” Explained the mentor explained shortly before Blinx sighed in frustration.

“You told me about it about a thousand times already, ever since I was a cadet in training!” Blinx said as he leaned back against the chair he sat in. “Besides, the only thing that you can convince me of is that I’ll never become more than a common Sweeper, ever.'

Aniki chuckled at the thought and looked back at Blinx. “With your performances on assignments ever since world B1Q64, you are bound to get a promotion sooner or later,” he explained as he moved closer to Blinx. “Even if you refuse, they oughta found some way to get you to write some paperwork either way.” He then sat back in the chair.

“So if you are here for giving me a pep talk, I’ll have to decline it. I have too much paperwork to waste time. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” He was about to continue his work until Blinx interrupted him. 

“Aniki, I am thinking of something else, actually,” he said, scratching at the fur on his face.

“Hmmm?” He looked back at the young Sweeper. “Make it quick, then.”

Blinx got off his chair. “so, you are available this evening?” the off-duty Sweeper asked. “I was planning to go to this place I like with Necoji, but he told me he has a date with Catherine today.” The young adult paused for a moment. “Since all the team is busy today, you don’t mind if I ask you to hang out with me around that time?” 

Aniki put up a bit surprised expression in his face, he was not expecting his subordinate to ask to hang out with him. While he had known Blinx for a long time, he hadn’t personally hung out with him for a while due to his commitment as a top-ranked Sweeper. This was probably the first time that Blinx had asked something like that ever since he had been enrolled in Sweeper academy. He realized how long it had been since he saw Blinx without his usual Sweeper get-up.

“Ah, you want a bonding moment with your boss? It feels like an eternity since you last asked.” Aniki exhales a bit before continuing. 

“So I am assuming you are too busy for that, huh?” Blinx spoke, his ears lowering slightly. “I’m just offering you a chance to get your mind off your job for a moment, that’s all.” 

“Well, you do have a point,” the older cat answered as he rose from the chair again. “I really should get my mind off this. I’m gonna work tomorrow morning either way--what’s this place you are planning to go to?” 

“So you’re going?” said Blinx, a bit awed as Aniki nodded to the cat in response. He was quite surprised by the team leader’s replies--he honestly expected resistance from Aniki as he’d been forcing on the job recently. Luckily he didn’t have to convince him to stop being a workaholic for at least a few hours, so that was a relief. 

“Okay, the place we’ll go to is called Spartain’s,” Blinx answered Aniki. “I reckon you have heard of the place.”

“Ah, yeah I’ve heard of it--used to hang out there myself.” The older Sweeper paused for a moment. “Yeah I will join you, but not for so long. Now that we’ve got that out of the way, I need to get back to work without you bothering me until my shift ends.” Aniki sat back in the chair as Blinx chuckled. 

“Well, okay sir, see ya then. Can’t wait to see you without barking orders at me almost all the time.”

“Depends,” he smirked a bit at the cat. “Now get out of here kid. You’ll just make me work longer if you keep bothering me.” 

Blinx saluted to Aniki before he left the grey-furred cat’s office. Once he had departed, the mentor sighed in defeat and opened one of the drawers of his desk to get a polaroid photo out. Upon closer inspection, the photo contained a group portrait of his former team taken years ago, with his younger self in the photo near the center between the two older-looking Sweepers. One of them appears to be similar to Blinx--although he bears a different eye color--the Sweeper had almost the same fur pattern: striped orange mixed with a tan-ish white. Nonetheless, the photo made Aniki emotional every time he looked at it. The feline put the photo down with a tear in his eyes as he reminisced the past for a moment before returning to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN// I am back after what it feels like forever since I wrote this fanfic. So here the 2nd chapter of the story. Thank to Oxy of Discord for the help of proofreading!

Aniki was standing on the sidewalk behind the restaurant that he supposed to meet Blinx, he wore a casual outfit and a different hat. upon arriving at the place; he saw a group of Felines eating on the table outside of “Spartain’s”, the smell of the food on the table is so strong that Aniki can smell it from the sidewalk, his Stomach then gave a growling sound that instructs him to eat as soon as possible. 

“Look like we have a great start Blinx. So much of leaving the Time Factory for this" He muttered to himself before making a chuckle. "I should have given you an order to be here as soon as possible before you left.”

The Gray Cat gets a little Impatiently as he sighed, he know Blinx tended to turn up a bit late to their team meetings, he remembered that he had a flimsy excuse each time he shows up late, he thought that since both of them are off duty. He expected Blinx to not let him wait for him at what it feels like an hour. But it seems like even Blinx has found some way to disappointed him away from work when it comes to attendance.

Aniki found a bench to sit on and continued to wait for Blinx. He then closed his eyes to remember his times at “Spartain’s”. As said earlier ago, Aniki was once a regular visitor to the restaurant along with his former teammates before his line of work had kept him busy. The memories were mostly positive as he remembers many events that he did find enjoyable with his former teams as he gets to know his teammates a little better, he can remember the details of how one of his former squad members Nequa has caused the whole restaurant to shut down for the week.

Although when the cat thought about the details of the brawl and how it started for a moment, it is quite indeed bizarre and foolish. But Nequa is honestly quite like that back in the day. Fast forward to the present, he is still a Time Sweeper that creates his team since the team disbanded, but he has mellowed out ever since. However, just thinking about him along with his old mentor and his old teams had made him a bit remorseful about their last mission. In which the good memories of this place have come to an end.   
“Hey Aniki!” The Mentor heard a recognized voice coming from the road. He had opened his eyes to see who had called his name, turn out it was none other than Blinx who is at the sidewalk in front of him. Finally, now that Blinx is here, both he and Aniki can start hanging out. Aniki gets off the bench with a grin on his face.

“Now I know even on off-duty, you still show up late. ” Aniki said as he moves closer to Blinx.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Blinx answered, “something has happened when I was about to leave so I need to take care of it.”

Aniki looked at him with an unconvincing expression and sighed, it seemed like some things never changed at all.

“Okay, but you are here nonetheless, so that is the start.” He said as he wrapped his arms around Blinx’s shoulder “Ready to get this started?”

“Yeah, I am quite really hungry!” Said Blinx as Aniki touched his shoulder.

  
the duo then processed to the restaurant. Upon entering “Spartain’s”, the Gray furred cat has seen that the restaurant’s interior had been changed quite a bit since his last visit to the dinner, the changes that he saw are the walls of “Spartain’s” are repainted with different colors and all of the table and chairs set has been relocated to their new spot each. Besides that, though, the place has been more or less the same since some years prior. But Aniki honestly wanted the place to change, as he had goosebumps every time he started thinking about his experience in the place.  
  
The two felines then greeted one of the waitresses and followed her to an open table spot. Once they had sat down and the Waitress left them. Aniki looked around the area to see if more parts of the restaurant had changed. While he is quite curious to see how “Spartian’s” has changed over the years.

The Gray cat was feeling a bit anguish when he reminisced of him and his old friends at the diner. Looking at his memories of him spending time with his old team, he and all the Sweepers seemed like they are having a great time on the dinner with no care for anything besides themselves. That they thought that they are going to stick together everywhere they went if they were still breathing. Aniki missed the team when he was like Blinx ionically. It was tragic that most of his former teammates now loathe him after a tragic incident.

“Hey, are you alright?”

Blinx’s voice has snapped the Mentor back to the present as Aniki started looking back to Blinx

“It’s nothing. Just seeing if this place had changed that’s all.” Said Aniki as Blinx nodded to him.

“So, this place looked a lot different before it got a face change?” the orange cat asked,

“Not really, most of it is the same from what I remembered except the table placement and the wall.” The Gray-furred Sweeper replied. “I’m expecting the place has changed a lot since I was gone, guess Spartan no longer cares about style, he used to be like that back in the day.”

“You know the owner?” Blinx asked, “I only see him rarely.” Said Blinx. Which caused Aniki to be surprised.

“That is a shame. He used to check his restaurant more often, he even hung out with my old team from time to time.” The mentor said as he moved back in his seat as Blinx became more curious about his past histories at the restaurant.

“Geez, it’s kinda odd for the owner to be not at a place he owns, you know? So, I am wondering what made him stop showing up.”  
“Well…. you’re asking the wrong person about it...” Aniki paused awkwardly as Blinx showed a bit of confusion to see his mentor suddenly stop his speaking. Blinx is about to say something until a Waiter shows up at their table.

“Hello, Welcome to Spartain’s! How may I help you?” The Waiter greeted the two Sweepers as he pulled out a notebook and a pencil. Before the two can reply. The waiter’s expression turned into shock when he recognized the older Sweeper at the table. 

“Oh, by the goddess! Aniki is that you?” the employee asked the Gray cat as Blinx watched. “It has been such a long time!”

“Oh, same to you Danja.” Aniki replied sheepish “How have things been going for you in the past years?”

He then noticed that the waiter had undergone a few changes compared to what he remembered him back in the day. The most noticeable one is that he looks notably older. Reminding the Gray fur cat, it has been years since he had last seen Danja. In which he felt a bit guilty for not visiting him.  
  
“It went pretty well actually!” Danja answered with an upbeat tone. “Spartan promoted me to be his assistant manager shortly after you stopped visiting,” He said as he pulled a pen out of his shirt pocket. “So, I kept my eyes on the place when he wasn't around.”

“It’s odd for the assistant manager to be one of the waiters of the restaurant” Aniki recalled as Blinx looked back at his mentor.

“Oh yeah, I get that a lot but I love meeting people. I guess meeting new folks is my most favorite hobby!” Danja then put a pencil on his notebook as he was about to start taking orders from the two Sweepers.

“So, anyway. How may I take your order?”

After Danja finished taking orders. He then leaves the scene to send the order to the cooks. Making the two other felines alone with each other again. Blinx is busy enjoying his drink. Aniki put one of his fingers in his drink before twirling it around. He didn't know why he thought it was a good idea to go to “Spartan’s” with Blinx.

The Gray cat knew he was going to be anxious when he set foot to the restaurant after the incident, why would he instead suggest a different restaurant? So much for being known for being calm in missions, he had been focusing on his jobs of being a technician and a team leader so much that he forgot how to handle stress in his personal life. He feels like he's going to groan in frustration for being so stressed just for entering a restaurant, in which his old mentor hangs out very often until his unfortunate death. Poor guy did not deserve the fate that he had.

His death had affected the Time Factory in a big way from the CEO to the aspiring Sweepers. He had been a Popular Sweeper at the time to the point that the administrator panned to build a statue in his honor, but it never comes to fruition. Since then, the team had been fallen apart and the rest of the members had moved on and created their teams. Most of the former members hadn’t spoken with Aniki since then. The cat feels like his heart breaks every time he remembers the memories with his teammate that he enjoyed only for his friends to never speak with him ever again.

The only one that is still with him is NecoJi, who followed him as he formed his new team after the split. Thank the Goddess he still trusts him. Aniki had shown NecoJi the ropes when he joined the team after his mentor had recommended him to join. Their bond grew over the years and it would be devastating for him if that fell apart.  
But enough about the past. Aniki takes a deep breath for a moment. He needs to stop thinking about this, he needs to stop dwelling over the past and trying to enjoy his time with his pupil.  
“So Aniki…” The young Sweeper’s voice snapped Aniki out of his thoughts and looked back at Blinx that hold his drink that is nearly emptied   
“Yes, Blinx?” The mentor asked,  
  
“So umm, can you tell me about your times in this place? I reckon you had good times in this place!” Blinx smiles at the Mentor as he puts down his drink on the table.   
Aniki thought of declining Blinx’s request at first but decided to tell his stories. So much of not wanting to dwell on the past, but it is not like it will hurt him for only telling Blinx about his time at Spartan’s, in which he had many interesting tales about his former team members that Blinx will find Interesting. The young Feline always loves tales about past and current Sweepers. His parents always told stories of Heroic Sweepers when he was a kitten.

“Yeah, I did.” He replied with a calm smile. “There are a lot of things that I can talk about when it comes to this place that I don’t have time to tell you about, but let's start with the beginning with my mentor.”

“You mean my dad?” Blinx asked as Aniki felt his heart sink as he heard his words. 

“umm sure, as you already know. Your father has a fondness of this place. He showed me this place when I joined the team. Since other members often went into Spartan’s with your dad to socialize. I join them every time I have some free time to kill.” He then paused as he took his drinks before he made a chuckle.  
“I can remember the first time I went into the Restaurant. It was quite a hell of a day back then.”  
Aniki told his experience at the restaurant and the tales of his ex-team members as Blinx listened. The Gray cat had told Blinx many events that he witnessed at Spartan’s with his team. The orange tabby cat became more interested and excited as Aniki kept explaining his stories. Proved that the young cat still has a knack of being so excited by tales of Time Sweepers.

It reminds him of his younger days with his former teacher, except for the fact that Aniki’s stories are true but it happened when he and the team were off duty. In which what makes Aniki miss the days of hanging out outside of the time factory with his old team instead of being at the office. There is something that made him feel a bit of sorrow for the memories that he had. He remembered he was like Blinx one time. So youthful, energetic, and even admittedly, maybe a bit reckless with the boys back then. 

As he finishes telling the stories to Blinx, he begins to feel goosebumps as he reminisces of his life before the death of Blinx’s father. With the mention of Blinx’s father, he feels guilt creeping up on him yet again as he looks at the orange cat, as mentioned before, His mentor’s death has affected him to this day but nothing has affected anyone more than Blinx, that he was an Academy student back then.

He became very depressed for a while upon hearing the news, which even led him to lock himself in of his room for days and even considering dropping out of the Academy until Aniki managed to cheer him up. The Gray cat always remembered his youthful but morose face when he walks into his quarter that day to see him for the first time since His father’s death.

But eventuality, Blinx managed to move on with the help of Aniki putting him under his wing. While he is grad that Blinx is in a much better state nowaday, the sound of Blinx bawling uncontrollably troubled Aniki to this day.

“Wow.” The orange Cat’s voice snapped Aniki back into reality. “I don’t know that Rikdo should have been a different kind of girl back then!”

“yes, she did…” The Gray Sweeper responded with a slight hesitation in his voice. “Both she and Nequa kinda changed so much since then, but Ridko changed more so than Nequa.”

“To be honest, the fact that she used to be friendly makes her even more terrifying!” said the young cat as he put one of his hands on his face “Made me want to go back in time to prevent that from happening.”

“What? so that you can try her out?” The older cat replied with a tensing tone to his pupil, which made Blinx’s cheeks turn a bit red.

“What?!, no not at all…” he paused nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. “I just said that I wanted to see her when she was like that, you know? Just to see what you are saying is true.” 

“What do you don’t believe in me or something?” Aniki asked as Blinx sighed in annoyance.

“Just forget it as we wait for our food to arrive...come to think of it, it's been a while since Danja showed up.” Blinx said as he turned his head toward the kitchen.  
Aniki shrugged. “Sometimes the food is quite long in this place. Maybe we should order something else instead.”

As Blinx tried to speak again, a loud noise interrupted the two Sweepers as they are now standing up from their chair looking at the kitchen door that the noise has come from. As Aniki looked back at Blinx, his expression had turned suspicious. 

“Maybe we should check upon them.” Blinx suggested as he moved closer to the door. In which Aniki quickly objected Blinx’s suggestion  
“I am sure it might be an accident Blinx, there's no need to barge in there.” He said but Blinx walked to the door anyway. Aniki follows him as the orange Sweeper opens the door.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/ Please if you have noticed any errors in the story. Please let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Find out how the hangout will be like on the next chapter! 
> 
> Thank Seraph and Scabbage for helping me combated grammar errors, I would not improve my writing skills without y'all! If you see some errors that I had missed, please let me know. 
> 
> One last note: "Mavistac" is just a fanon name that I decided to use. The game and the sequel did not reveal the name of when the Time Factory is based on, so I decided to give Blinx's nation/world a name, I had got the name from a comment in a Blinx 2 cutscene youtube video.


End file.
